Game of love - part 2
by One Piece is LOVE
Summary: Another steps in the game. How will it end? Will they get a kiss and have a nosebleed of their life time? Someone will be making their move soon.


**So...This is the second part of the fanfic** **. I noticed myself, that I could change my writing style a bit...** **But let's get going!** **Btw! If you haven't read the first one, please go read it! :)**

"Are you serious?"

Sabo asked.

"Yeah!"

Luffy responded.

"Then we all can hangout, and do the stuff together."

Ace added.

"Of course, that sounds wonderful!"

Zoro said a bit too excitedly and loud.

"Shouldn't we get packing soon? The trip is in a few days. Oh yeah! And do you guys want to go and walk there with us?"

Luffy asked.

"Yeah! of course!"

Zoro and Sanji said at the same time.

Few days went by...Time to leave...

They all had packed everything and were ready to leave.

They met up at Luffy's and his brother's house.

"Why in such hurry?"

Sanji asked.

"Well...We have to go, or we'll be late."

"Don't worry about that. I got a little surprise for us!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Everyone but Sanji asked.

"We don't have to walk. I got a car ride for us."

Sanji revealed.

"What? Not one of us can drive..."

Sabo said.

"Oh! Don't worry! We have a driver."

Sanji said.

They all went outside, with their bags and placed them in the back of the car.

The car was bigger than a regular car.

Luffy sat down, between Zoro and Sanji.

They sat in the back seats.

Sabo and Ace took the seats at the middle.

The car had left it starting place.

Luffy was quickly asleep.

He hasn't slept at all.

"Zoro, Sanji, be quiet."

Ace said.

"What?"

They both said at the same time.

"Luffy hasn't slept at all, he was so excited for this trip so he stayed up all night, so let him sleep. Okay?"

Ace explained.

"Of course..."

Zoro and Sanji whispered.

Luffy was leaning on Zoro.

But of course he didn't mind.

They would have to sit about 4 hours in that car.

It takes awhile to get to the airport from where they left.

They had packed lots of water and snacks with them.

Luffy leaned back to the back of the seat.

Zoro was a little bit sad.

At the same time Sanji was hoping that he would lean on him, so he could maybe...kiss him.

Luffy started falling to the way of Sanji, but Zoro carefully grapped Luffy's head on placed it on his shoulder.

Sanji was mad, so he moved Luffy's head to his lap.

Sanji blushed and got a tiny nosebleed.

Zoro quietly smacked Sanji and started touching Luffy, so he could move him to lean on him again.

Ace noticed that something felt weird.

He looked behind him and saw what they were doing.

Ace took hold of both their heads and smacked them together.

Zoro and Sanji stopped.

Few hours later...

"We're here."

Sabo said.

"Yeah...Wait what! When did I get here?"

Luffy asked.

"You were sleeping. Yes, the whole way."

Ace answered.

"Hmm...We should get going, it seems that the others are over there."

Zoro said.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Ace said.

They all had their passports and all the other stuff checked.

After a half an hour...

They all were ready to get on the plane.

Now there was just one problem...

How would they sit?

They all wanted to sit next to someone, many wanted to sit next to the same person that the other wanted.

The teacher walked in front of the students.

"You have 5 minutes to decide who do you sit next to. So go to groups of 3."

The teacher said.

Of course Zoro and Sanji went to Luffy.

But if seems like some others were next to him too.

Law, Kid, Marco, his brothers and Nami.

Nami is a good friend of Luffy's and a classmate too.

Another half an hour later...

Now they all are in their seats.

How did they sit? you might ask.

Ace sat with Marco and Sabo.

Kid with Killer and Nami, Killer is a very good friend of Kid's.

Sanji with Robin and Usopp.

Rest of the class just sat how they wanted.

Oh! Let's not forget them...

Law sat with Luffy and Zoro.

They really didn't get to choose, because they took too much time the teacher decided.

Now they were listening to the instructions.

Soon after some time the plane started flying.

It was some people's first flight, so of course they were scared or excited.

Luffy was both.

Luffy was sitting between Zoro and Law, so he could feel a bit safer.

Luffy started by trying to sleep, but he couldn't sleep, because he was a bit scared of the plane.

Luffy started shaking.

Law looked over to Luffy and felt how he was shaking.

Law patted Luffy's head a few times before accidentally kissing it.

Luffy and Law both blushed a bit, but then turned away from each other.

Zoro saw the whole thing happen.

Zoro soon stood up and grapped Law's hand, he pulled him to the front of the plain, so few seats away from Luffy.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Zoro asked.

"That's what I should be asking you..."

Law said.

Zoro didn't remember that they weren't aloud to walk away from their seats, so they got a complaint.

After that they returned to their seats.

"Get up! These are our seats!"

Zoro yelled.

"Oh shut up! Even though I told you to stay at his side, you left him all alone!"

Ace yelled angrily at Zoro.

"You can go to our seats, and leave **us** alone."

Marco said.

Soon Zoro and Law walked to their new seats and sat down, next to Sabo.

"So you made Ace angry...bad move."

Sabo scolded Zoro.

Luffy was fast asleep, he was leaning on Ace and had a little blanket on him that Marco had brought there.

Seems like someone is going to step in the game soon...

Ace was blushing.

His face was just as red as a tomato.

Marco looked at Ace and he let out a small laugh.

"Brother complex?"

Marco asked.

"W...what? N...no!"

Ace responded.

"You don't have to lie to me, we're friends and you can really see that you care about him."

Marco said.

Ace was blushing even more.

"Yeah, I do care about him, but no...It's not that..."

Ace mumbled.

"Then what is it? You want to keep him all to yourself, right?"

Marco asked.

"No it's not that..."

Ace said while his face was starting to go from red to normal.

"It's that I don't want him to get hurt...I may be protecting and keeping him away from others, but there is a good reason for that..."

Ace whispered.

"You love him, I can see that."

Marco said.

"Yeah, I do love him..."

Ace mumbled.

"No. I don't mean like family...You want to date him."

Marco said while changing his voice more sweet.

Ace's face was all red like a tomato.

He hugged Luffy as tight as he could.

"No. I want to keep him safe, not date him. Yes I love him and care for him. Maybe a little too much... But I'm his older brother so of course I care for him."

Ace explained.

Marco let out a small cute laugh and stopped teasing Ace about that subject.

After twenty minutes...

Ace had fallen asleep.

Marco was reading some books he brought with him.

And Luffy had woken up.

Marco noticed that he had woken up, so he gave him a bottle of water to drink.

It can be pretty hot inside of a plane.

"Thanks!"

Luffy said.

"Did you sleep well?"

Marco asked.

"Yeah! It was a nice nap! Where are Zoro and Law?"

Luffy asked.

"They made your big brother mad, so we switched places."

Marco explained.

"Oh...What are you reading?"

Luffy asked.

"Oh this? It's just a boring book."

Marco said.

"Then if it's boring, stop reading it and do something with me!"

Luffy yelled.

"Be more quiet...Ace is still sleeping."

Marco said.

Luffy took out two game consoles and gave the other one to Marco.

He started explaining the rules and how to play to him.

They played the game for awhile.

The had few competitions, the winner was the one who had more points.

"Woah! Is this really the first time you have played this?"

Luffy asked Marco with a really excited voice.

"Yeah it is."

Marco answered.

"It can't be! You're way too good for a-first-timer."

Luffy yelled.

"Calm down. It's just...I have a good teacher."

Marco said while smiling.

Luffy smiled back at him, with even more bigger smile.

"Try this. If you click this and move that twice you can do a special move."

Luffy showed Marco.

He tried but failed.

"No! Not like that! You have to keep holding and clicking it! Here, let me show you."

Luffy said.

Luffy leaned on Marco anf grapped a hold of his hands.

He showed how to do the special move with Marco's hands.

"There. Now try it."

Luffy said.

Marco was blushing a bit.

"Now I understand why everyone **likes** him so much..."

Marco thought.

He tried to succeed and so he did.

"So...like this?"

Marco asked.

"Yeah! Just like that!"

Luffy yelled.

They played the game for few more minutes, but then they decided to quit and eat something.

Marco took out a pack of pockys.

He took one out...

"Here Luffy...Say ahhh..."

Marco said to Luffy while blushing.

Luffy quicky took the pocky from Marco and blushed a bit.

After some time Ace woke up.

"Did you sleep well?"

Marco asked.

"Yeah, I think."

Ace answered.

Ace took a better look at the two and noticed that they were eating pocky.

Marco gave few to Ace.

"Why don't you...you know..."

Marco hinted to Ace while looking at Luffy.

Ace blushed and got a nosebleed.

"Luffy..."

Ace mumbled.

"What Is it-"

Luffy was trying to ask Ace before being interrupted.

"Let's make this to a competition!"

Zoro, Sanji and Law said while looking at Luffy.

"Sure! Why not, so what are the rules?

Luffy asked.

"It's called the pocky game, two persons take one pocky and the One who eats the most wins."

Law explained.

"I won't lose!"

Luffy yelled.

Everyone of them was blushing, but not Luffy.

He didn't really realise what was going on.

They all partnered up, and did the pocky game.

Zoro, Sanji, they broke away in the first seconds.

Ace, Marco, Ace looked like a tomato and they broke away before the end.

And so on...

Then it was **everyones** turn with **Luffy**.

They all were ready to kiss him.

But do they really think the others would let that happen, the answer is no.

They all blushed while doing it of course.

Sanji and Luffy, Sanji was trying to get a kiss from him, but got smacked before that.

Same with Zoro and Law.

Not it was Marco's turn, he gently took a pocky and started the game, he broke away just before the kiss.

And last but not least, Ace.

Ace was as red as a tomato.

He took the pocky and gave it to Luffy, then he himself took a tiny bite.

It was a bit akward, but real cute.

Right before they could kiss-

"Hey guys! What are you doing? Get back to your own seats, the plain will land soon."

Sabo said behind them.

At the beach...The plain had landed safely...

"That was fun! A bit scary, but still fun!"

Luffy yelled.

"Pay atenssion now! The rooms have four beds, all of them are made for two. So now you get to choose who will you be in the same room with. After you're ready come to me and I'll give you tge room keys. And of course boys and girls will be in different rooms!"

The teacher guided.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Marco, Law, Sabo and Kid.

They all have the same room for the trip.

Good thing that they get along.

Well...Zoro and Sanji, is a different thing.

 **Thank you for reading the second part! I hope you liked it, it might have been longer than the first, but who cares. The third part will be coming soon!**


End file.
